gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man x Street Fighter II
This game is a spin-off sequel to Street Fighter x Mega Man, but you control different Street Fighter characters, rather than Mega Man. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Mega Man series, you cross different stages, navigating through platforms and shooting opponents down. In the end, you fight a final boss, which happens to be a Street Fighter character. After you defeat that boss, you gain the ability to turn into that character and use his abilities. Interface * Life bar. Your character has a limited life bar which depletes as you receive hits and damage. There are items around the stages that allow you to refill your life bar. * Super bar. '''Special moves and abilities don't depend on the Super bar, instead, you build the super bar every time you deal or receive damage. There are also items around the stages that allow you to refill your super bar. Once your Super bar is full, you can perform a Super Combo. Controls * Directional arrows allow you to move your character, limited to left and right. * A button allows you to jump and controls your jump. * B button is your basic attack, either a punch or a kick. Pressing a few times in a row allows you to perform quick auto-combos. Combinations between A button plus a directional result in different moves (example, standing A for Ryu is a punch, crouching A is a sweep kick, forward + A is a delayed punch). * Select button changes your character on the run. * Start button pauses the game and opens the game menu. Special abilities Every character has different special moves to use. * '''Special Move 1 (Charge shot). Holding down the B button for a while allows you to perform your character main special move (usually a projectile). * Special Move 2 (Move maneuver). '''Holding down the B button then down and letting go the button performs another one of your character special moves, usually one involving movement. * '''Super Combo. Holding the B button longer than Charge shot and with your Super gauge full, allows you to perform a special move as you let the button go. You can abort your special move anytime by pressing down + A. Options * Manual input. '''This option allows you to perform your Special and Supermoves in the traditional way, using the classic Street Fighter inputs, rather than (or in addition to) charging your Shot. The Supergauge still needs to be full to perform the Super Combo. You can turn Manual Input On or Off in the Pause screen. Characters You start the game picking one from 8 different characters, then you pick your opponent and start the first level. Ryu * '''Special Move 1: Hadouken (down, forward + B). Ryu shoots a blue fireball that destroys one opponent in line and passes through it. * Special Move 2: Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku (down, back + A). Ryu performs a stationary whirlwind kick. You can use the left and right arrows to move the character around the screen. Can be performed in air. * Super Combo: Shinkuu Hadouken (down, forward, down, forward + B). Ryu performs a more powerful fireball, causing the screen to freeze for a second, the ball crosses through everything until it disappears through the edge of the screen. Ken * Special Move 1: Hadouken (down, forward + B). Ken shoots a red fireball that destroys one opponent in line and passes through it. * Special Move 2: Shoryuken '''(forward, down, forward + B). Ken jumps and performs an upwards jab. * '''Super Combo: Shinryuuken (down, forward, down, forward + B). Ken performs a vertical jab surrounded by fire, that stuns the opponent and hits multiple times. Guile * Special Move 1: Sonic Boom '''(charge back, forward + B). Guile shoots a long projectile that crosses through multiples opponents. * '''Special Move 2: Flash Kick (charge down, up + B). Guile performs a somersault kick upwards. * Super Combo: Sonic Hurricane (charge back, forward, back, forward + B). Guile creates an energy vortex around him that destroys several opponents. Chun-Li * Special Move 1: Kikouken (down, forward, B). Chun-Li shoots a little but powerful fireball. * Special Move 2: Lightning Legs (down + B, B, B, B). Chun-Li performs a barrage of kicks that also stop projectiles. The move won't stop unless you stop pressing B. * Super Combo: Kikouken '(down, forward, down, forward, B). Chun-Li releases a big energy shield in front of her that stops projectiles and deals massive damage. Blanka * '''Special Move 1: Rolling Attack '(charge back, forward + B). Blanka hurls forward transformed into a ball. * '''Special Move 2: Electric Thunder (down + B, B, B, B). Blanka starts emitting electricity, what protects him, but it's still vulnerable to projectiles. The move won't stop unless you stop pressing B. * Super Combo: Ground Shave Rolling (back, forward, back, forward + B). Blanka turns into a ball and rolls through the ground destroying everything. He cannot jump but climbs over surfaces. He's completely invulnerable unless you fall in a hole. You can control his direction by pressing the directional arrows left or right. Zangief * Special Move 1: Green Hand (forward, down, forward + B). Zangief turns and attacks with an energy hand, that stops projectiles and deals good damage. * Special Move 2: Spinning Piledriver (360° + B). Zangief runs towards the nearest opponent, gaining hyper armor, and he grabs and performs a piledriver on it. * Super Combo: Final Atomic Buster (720° + B). Must be used close to the opponent. Zangief becomes completely invulnerable and performs two Spinning Piledrivers on the opponent. You can delay this move by holding down the button for a couple seconds. E. Honda * Special Move 1: Super Zutsuki '''(charge back, forward + B). Honda hurls forward with a headbutt. Slower than Blanka's Rolling Attack, but more damage. * '''Special Move 2: Thousand Hands Slap (tap down, B, B, B, B). Honda performs a barrage of hand slaps in front of him, you can control his movement using the directional arrows but he's very slow. The move won't stop unless you stop pressing B. * Super Combo: Oni Musou '''(back, forward, back, forward + B). Honda performs two consecutive Super Zutsuki strikes. Dhalsim * '''Special Move 1: Yoga Fire '''(down, forward + B). Dhalsim spits a fire projectile. * '''Special Move 2: Teleport '(forward, down, forward + A+B). Dhalsim teleports at a short distance. Can be performed in midair. * '''Super Combo: Yoga Catastrophe '(down, forward, down, forward + B). Dhalsim spits a big fire orb that moves forward and absorbs projectiles but dissipates after a while. Final Bosses These final bosses are only playable after you finish the whole game. Balrog * '''Special Move 1: Dash Straight (charge back, forward + B). Balrog rushes forward with his fist ready to pummel. You can press down + B after the charge to change your attack. * Special Move 2: Buffalo Headbutt (charge down, up + B). Balrog suddenly rises to headbutt an opponent. * Super Combo: Crazy Buffalo (charge back, forward, back, forward + B). Balrog performs a series of three or four Dash Straight attacks. Vega * Special Move 1: Rolling Crystal Flash '''(charge back, forward + B). Vega moves forward rolling two times and he ends up performing a forward claw stab. * '''Special Move 2: Sky High Claw '(charge down, up + B). Vega jumps backwards to reach the wall and then jumps forward to stab an opponent with his claw. * '''Super Combo: Super Wall Leap '(charge down/back, down/forward, down/back, up/forward + B). Vega Jumps backwards then jumps up horming an opponent and falls on it attacking with both claws. Sagat * 'Special Move 1: Tiger Cannon '(down, forward + B). Sagat shoots a projectile from his two fists together. * 'Special Move 2: Tiger Knee '(forward, down, forward + B). Sagat performs a quick knee attack forwards while hopping. * '''Super Combo: Tiger Genocide (down, forward, down, forward + B). Sagat hops forward and performs a knee attack and finishes with a jumping uppercut. M. Bison * Special Move 1: Psycho Crusher '''(charge back, forward + B). Bison launches forward with his fists, engulfed in purple psychic energy, can destroy different opponents in a line. * '''Special Move 2: Head Press '''(charge down, up + B). Bison jumps forward quickly forming an opponent and crushes it under his feet. * '''Super Combo: Knee Press Nightmare '''(charge back, forward, back, forward + B). Bison performs two quick scissors kicks ending with a sliding kick. Secret boss Akuma * '''Special Move 1: 'Gou Hadou '(down, forward + B, can be performed in air). Akuma shoots a purple Hadouken when performed in the air he shoots diagonally down with one hand. * 'Special Move 2: Ashura Warp '(forward, down, forward + A+B). Akuma dashes a long distance while being completely invincible. * 'Super Combo: Shun Goku Satsu '(B, B, forward, B, A). Akuma dashes a short distance, then the screen flashes white and he pummels his opponent. Destroys an opponent instantly, including the bosses. Related games * Mega Man x Street Fighter III * Mega Man x Street Fighter Alpha Connectivity Mega Man x Street Fighter II, III, and Alpha can connect between themselves. After finishing any of the games, you can connect to other(s) and use the characters from the game you finished on the other(s).Category:Street Fighter Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man x Street Fighter Category:Street Fighter x Mega Man